The Muggle World for Witches and Wizards
by KraZ4OrlandoBloom
Summary: Percy comes back and brags about his new job. Ron gets so sick of his perfect brother, he leaves home to live with Hermoine, soon joined by Harry. What happens when Harry and Hermione ecide to take Ron shopping at a Muggle mall?


Just so I make it clear Percy and the rest of the family has come to their senses and Percy is now back in their household. Bill and Charlie are home too. Cornelius Fudge was killed by Voldemort. This is my first fic so it's probably not that great.. O yea, I don't own any of the Harry potter characters and I'm not being paid for writing this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter one- Percy's arrival  
  
Mrs. Weasley was quietly working in the kitchen. Ginny was upstairs with Bill and Charlie. Ron was watching Fred and George's game of chess. Arthur was working on yet another muggle item; he had been working with this one for a while. All he figured out was that when you throw something on it, it bounces and it has a blue ring with a black tarp going in the middle.  
  
Mrs. Weasley put the dumplings in the fryer; they were going to have fried dumplings for lunch. Just the smell of them had Billy, Ginny, and Charlie running down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~  
  
"HO! Ha ha George! Fred took your queen!" Ron yelled "Oh shut up Ron!" George said. "Ooooooo what now George? Haha! Wait! You are in check haha!" Fred cheered.  
  
Chapter 2- Ron's departure  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "Oh! Percy its so good to have you back!!!" She gives him a huge hug.  
  
Percy, "Hello, Mum"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "Fred George Charlie Bill Ron Arthur Ginny!!!"  
  
All Children and Arthur, "WHAT????"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "Percy's home!"  
  
Ron Fred and George, "Oh whoop-dee-doo"  
  
Arthur, still upstairs, "Hello Percy! I'll be down in a minute!"  
  
Ginny ran downstairs to greet her brother, along with Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Hullo Ginny.Charlie..Bill"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "FRED GEORGE RON ARTHUR!!"  
  
The kids and Arthur, "ONE MINUTE!"  
  
Fred, "Me and George are in the middle of a game Mum!" (Wizarding chess)  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "RON GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Ron, "But Mum I watching!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley; "EVERONE DOWNSTAIRS...NOW!"  
  
Arthur, "One minute! I'm almost done figuring out what this thing is!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "Arthur, I don't want you in any more muggle shopping centers! GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Arthur, "Ok I give up this will take while. Ok IM COMING!!!"  
  
Percy, "Hu...h-h-hullo dad." Mr. Weasley did not make eye contact but muttered a quiet, "hullo Percy" and sat down. Mr. Weasley was still mad about Percy's "betrayal" of the family and did not want to talk to him right now.  
  
"Arthur, Percy has some news for you guys!"  
  
Everyone was looking at Percy. He just stared at them all as if he was afraid they were all going to suddenly attack him.  
  
Everyone stared at him in awe. George muttered to Fred and Ron, "Oh, what a surprise." Fred and Ron snickered but Mrs. Weasley gave them a look that said, "You' better knock it off or else" and Mrs. Weasley's or else's weren't fun.  
  
Mr. Weasley, "Oh, uhhh that- that's great Perce."  
  
Ginny, "That is soooo great Percy." And she gave him a big hug.  
  
Thanks, Gin. At least someone notices how big of a promotion this is.  
  
Bill and Charlie, "Yeah, congrats Perce that is awesome."  
  
Ron, "Well, here we go, for the next year all we are gonna here is how great Percy's new job is!" Fred and George nodded in agreement.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, "This is so great! Percy I'm so proud of you! Come on everyone we have to celebrate!"  
  
Mr. Weasley had just noticed that he was being so stupid. This was is son. His son was the new Minister of Magic! He felt so bad and blurted out, "Percy, I'm so sorry for what has been going on and that whole 'betrayal' thing. Congratulations on being Minister of Magic! I am so proud, I truly am!"  
  
Percy just stared at his father as if he were dreaming. His dad had finally spoken to him, positively and directly. Percy said, "Thanks dad I'm glad we are back on friendly speaking terms!"  
  
Mr. Weasley, "Same here, Perce."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny, Bill, and Charlie, were asking Percy questions and bragging about how wonderful this is then Mrs. Weasley got a congratulations cake and Ron came down with Fred and George. George had a big grin on his face and Fred was moping.  
  
George, "HAHA! I win! I told you you couldn't beat me!" 


End file.
